Love Story
by lynny17
Summary: A meeting of nations years after the war leads to an unexpected romance as a love story unfolds. 100-word drabble series. Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender This is in response to the LJ katara zuko winter drabble challenge.
1. A Stranger

She lifts her head after respectfully bowing.

He's grown taller and broader—a man now. If she cares to look him in the eye, she must tip her head back.

He greets them formally, his manner reserved and polite. He acts like the Fire Lord now.

Wearing stately robes, the crown in his hair is a golden flame glinting off a shaft of sunlight.

He escorts them back to the palace, bowing briefly with an invitation to dine with him this evening. He leaves them—his duties immense.

This is very unsettling.

He's a stranger to her.

She hates it.


	2. Uncomfortable

The food is delicious. The meal is perfection, the variety immense to please his guests.

He converses with the Avatar easily. He's kept in contact with him the most throughout the years and they have much to discuss with the upcoming conference.

The little earthbender he finds the same. She's taller and more womanly now but her manner and her mouth are just the same and that's comforting to him.

The warrior eats with gusto—more facial hair and height increasing his enormous appetite.

His eyes avoid one at the table though—her blue eyes transparently cool.

He shifts uncomfortably.


	3. Truth

She watches him closely in the next few days as she contemplates what's different.

There's an awareness of him now that wasn't there before when they were children and she feels his eyes upon her as well, wondering if he finds her different as well.

He should—the girl who worried about her fortune and made a silly hat for a boy has been forgotten as the duties of her tribe and the world press down.

They address each other politely when there's a need to talk and things seem fine between them but she's afraid—of facing the truth.


	4. Hoping

The conference begins. He sees her in the distance but his mind is on her continually.

She's a distraction to him—one he can't afford and he focuses solely on the task at hand as he shuts her out of his mind.

It's the only way and he ignores her.

Bumping into her in the corridor after a meeting commences proves awkward.

Bowing formally as she moves hurriedly past him, he still catches the brief hurt that flashes in her eyes.

It's foolish but long after she disappears from sight; he waits there hoping she'll come back.

She never does.


	5. Don't Go

The grass feels cool on her bare feet as she veers off the path. The stillness of the night is peaceful except for the turmoil inside her.

The warmth of her room makes her seek the comfort of water.

Moving toward the bank, the pond's inky blackness is a smooth reflection for the moon hanging huge in the sky.

She breathes in deeply, the scent of flowers in the air and turns swiftly, facing the intruder.

"I'm sorry—I'll leave."

He turns to go but she stops him.

"Don't go."

Her heart is pounding as they stare at each other.


	6. In Moonlight

He unwisely moves toward her compelled by the lure of her voice.

Her face is shadowed by the tree but he's struck again at how lovely she looks especially in moonlight.

She's no longer a girl, the curves of her body and the angles of her face proclaiming her womanhood.

His heartbeat quickens as he nears her. He can smell the scent of her hair over the fragrance of the flowers—the aroma intoxicating.

"You've been avoiding me."

"I thought that was for the best."

"Really? Best for whom?"

He's not sure how to answer her so he remains silent.


	7. These Games

"Have I offended you?"

Her chest tightens as she waits for his answer but he shakes his head quickly.

"Of course not. It's just…" His voice trails off as she stares at him impatiently.

"Just what? Afraid to tell the truth?" She's goading him but she doesn't care now, fed up with this game. "I didn't realize you were such a coward."

His jaw clenches but he remains silent.

Turning to leave, she shakes her head in disgust but stumbles as she's yanked back hard against him.

His mouth is scorching, his heat overwhelming and suddenly she's the coward now.


	8. Distracted

The diplomat drones on.

His eyes glaze over and he's wandering back to that night in the garden. It feels like years since he's held her in his arms when it's actually only been a day.

He's thankful she's not present today—the memories are plaguing enough. He tries to bring his mind back to the present but fails.

Supple arms, firm breasts, the softest of lips distract him as his mind mentally traces the curves of her hips, feeling her molded tightly against him.

Someone nudges him, wiping the smile from his lips.

He shifts uncomfortably at the stares.


	9. Pretending

The conference is finally at an end. She dreads the departure but she knows things must come to an end.

It was only one kiss—it didn't mean anything.

So why does it mean everything?

They are the last to leave and they dine together one final time, repeating their first evening here except this time the atmosphere is relaxed. At ease with each other again, everyone banters and laughs—hers is the loudest.

Her heart is constricting painfully in her chest. Afraid she'll start weeping, she pretends.

She feels his eyes on her but she doesn't turn her head.


	10. Seeking Darkness

She's leaving tomorrow. The finality of it makes his heart sink and he finds himself sleeplessly prowling the corridors, his steps leading him outside.

He knows where to find her and as she turns, she doesn't seem surprised to see him.

They are silent, no words needed as they merge together and become one in the moonlight and she feels so right in his arms.

This time, there is a purpose to their kiss and they are almost desperate in their need for each other as they cling tightly.

The garden is shadowed as they seek the concealment of darkness.


	11. Revelation

Their first time together is a revelation.

They're naked and he's suddenly on top of her as she instinctively parts her thighs.

He pushes heavily inside. A quiet moan escapes her lips—pain and pleasure achingly sweet as he fills her completely. They are one and he feels so right that her heart weeps.

Taking control he moves powerfully inside her as she clutches and arches below him. This is everything and nothing like she's ever imagined.

His heat is startling when he finally shudders above her. Wrapping her arms around him, she achieves pleasure in just holding him close.


	12. Alive

They've said their farewells earlier—tender kisses and heated caresses right before dawn when she finally slips from his room.

He should be exhausted. They've made love all evening but he feels alive this morning as he walks with them down the dock.

He follows close behind her, loathe to keep much distance between them and he feels her hand brush his discreetly, hidden by the folds of his robes.

Her brother slaps him on the back affectionately.

"Come for a visit—we'll go ice dodging and fishing."

"I'll have time next month."

He feels her tightly squeezing his hand.


	13. Reassured

She can't help herself as she runs down to meet his ship. His visit isn't a surprise but she hasn't dared to hope—until now.

His uncle has accompanied him. As they are welcomed, she stands toward the back of the crowd. She's unsure of herself—things can change in only a month so she hovers in the background even though she longs to throw herself into his arms.

She waits for a sign.

His height affords him the advantage and as he glances around, he spots her.

Their eyes meet and she's instantly relieved—he's here to see her.


	14. Alone

He's here for a week and while he'd like to spend all his time with her, he knows that he can't so he's dragged off to fish, hunt and dodge icebergs during the day.

At night though is when they find the time to be together.

Uncle is a sound sleeper and his room is located on the other side of the lodgings provided for them.

The lamp's flame burns like a tiny beacon as he waits impatiently for her.

A hole in the wall allows them secrecy, her bending a silent accomplice as she quietly slips inside his room.


	15. Falling Apart

There's something sensuous about being nude between the soft furs and her blood is already heated as he takes her into his arms.

Her lips find his eagerly, a burning ache spreading throughout her body as he holds her.

Shivering with delight as he explores her, his hands roam warm and calloused against her skin.

Her own hands don't remain passive for long and he's soon the one shuddering underneath her touch as she boldly caresses every inch of him.

They come together quickly and she bites his shoulder to keep from crying out as she falls apart below him.


	16. Breathless

They spend time together in the village and she gives him the grand tour. She explains the changes that have occurred and he marvels that it's the same place—a memory of something very different in his mind.

She remembers it too. "…and this is where you crashed your ship into our fortification wall—and manhandled my grandmother."

He has the decency to turn red and she laughs merrily at his discomfort.

She thinks she has the advantage.

They are all alone outside the village walls and right in the spot where he first saw her, he kisses her breathless.


	17. Contagious

They work together readying the evening meal. She doesn't see her grandmother's eyes watching her carefully.

Instead, a smile curves her lips as thoughts stray to last night. Something wonderful wells up inside of her, warming her completely.

Adding noodles and some seaweed to the pot, a quick flick of her wrist stirs the ingredients quickly.

"You're in a very good mood, little one."

Looking up, her grandmother is smiling at her now—happiness apparently contagious.

"You're humming—you haven't done that for a long time."

She hadn't noticed. Face flushing, she stammers, "Oh…well…"

"He's a good boy—be happy."


	18. Drowning Himself

Holding her down firmly despite her protests, he lowers his mouth to taste her. Even when she's a quivering wreck below him, he still can't get enough of her.

Her pleas for mercy finally make him relent. Rolling her over swiftly onto her stomach, he savors the sight.

Something about her drives him wild. He wants to slow down but it's impossible. She pushes up onto her knees and arches deeply. The offer is too much for him to resist.

She's eager and he slides inside smoothly hearing her gasp for air.

He drowns himself inside her as she screams.


	19. Letting Go

The week is over. There has been feasting and drinking the night before so no one really notices her eyes watering as the visitors begin to depart.

It's her turn to visit him next month but she's already missing him and he hasn't even left yet.

He says his goodbyes to her family and as he turns to her, they awkwardly hug.

"Write me," he whispers in her ear and she clutches him a bit tighter before they let go.

She watches as he reaches the top of the gangplank.

A cold tear slides down her cheek as he waves.


	20. Warmth

He impatiently waits for word of her arrival. The seas have been rough and the day is gray and dark. He frets although she's a child of water—no waves powerful enough to thwart her coming.

He's kept her letters close, secreted inside his robes and away from prying eyes. He hasn't even confided in Uncle yet, the newness of this feeling inside him too precious to share.

"Your Highness, the ship has arrived."

His heart is pounding in his chest as he steps onto the dock. She turns and her warm smile lights up the darkness all around him.


	21. Believe

The garden has become their spot to meet and she slips outside to wait for him.

It's a lovely night meant for a tryst. She feels arms steal around her. His lips are warm against her neck as she leans back into his embrace.

She's only wearing a thin robe and she shivers as his hands move to the ties. The silk pools at her feet and the night air caressed her already fevered body as his hands move along her skin.

"You are so beautiful." Her lover's voice is hoarse and strained with need.

She's starting to believe him.


	22. Hunger

The turtle-ducks quack noisily as she holds out some bread. She laughs as they greedily snatch it from her fingers.

"Watch out—they have sharp teeth."

Shading her eyes from the sun, she's surprised to see him.

"I thought you had a meeting."

"I cancelled it." He holds out his hand, helping her to her feet. "I have something to show you."

They soon find themselves outside the capital walls at an enormous waterfall.

Spreading out a blanket, she sits down as he brings over a picnic basket.

"Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous—but not for food."

He reaches for her.


	23. In Brightness

He can tell she's nervous as he undresses her but he wants her naked in the warmth of the sun this time.

Without the concealing darkness she's not as daring. He has to soothe her fears away as she frets about being seen.

She's lovely though when she finally relaxes enough to lie back on the blanket and he takes his time as he memorizes every tiny detail about her while she blushes shyly.

Soon there's nothing left to hide as her cries mix piercingly with his and their only witness is the brightness of light blazing down upon them.


	24. Treasured Moments

Her head is in the clouds and even the mundane becomes special. Each look, each word is carefully stored away in a secret place in her heart and she treasures every tiny moment of her time with him.

He can't neglect his duties but she's content to just be near him. Falling asleep over an impossibly thick stack of correspondence late one evening affords her the chance to just watch him sleep.

Her eyes trace the contours and shadows of his face with adoration. She quickly shoos a startled servant away.

This is her time and she won't share him.


	25. Betrayed

He escorts her to a play and it's even worse than expected. The darkness does afford a bit of privacy though and his hand automatically reaches for hers.

He's seen this production many times before but she actually looks engrossed so he spends the evening just watching her instead.

The curve of her lips as she smiles, the tears that escape her eyes and the hand covering her mouth in shock all betray her emotions and she doesn't hold anything in.

She claps loudly as the curtains are finally drawn. He finds his emotions betraying him as he watches her.


	26. Longing

Her departure arrives and she clings to him as he hugs her fiercely.

The day is suitably gloomy, the air sharp with the coming storm blowing in off the ocean. He's dispatched one of his own ships to see her safely home this time and as they finally pull away, she can't help but blink back rapidly welling tears.

"It's hard to keep saying goodbye." There is longing in her voice—for what she's not sure of yet but he seems to understand.

Lowering his mouth to hers, she can taste the promise in his kiss as words become unnecessary.


	27. Flowing Ink

He writes her constantly while they are apart, ink moving rapidly over the paper as the words flow from the brush.

Missing her these past few weeks has been torturous and he finds himself staying up late, unable to sleep. He uses the wee hours of the night to his advantage when he can think about her fully without any distractions.

He's supposed to visit her next but the demands on his time are too great right now. Selfishness prompts him to ask her to come instead and he's already impatient for her answer, the ink not even dry yet.


	28. No Hesitation

She snatches the correspondence from her brother's teasing hand, excitement rising up inside her as she immediately seeks privacy.

The initial thrill of receiving his numerous letters should be over now but each one fills her with his warmth long after she reads his words.

Savoring every detail he writes, her smile starts to falter as she reads his apologies for not being able to visit but it's soon plastered back on her face as she quickly answers his next request.

Duty to her family and tribe has always taken precedence but there's no hesitation. His needs come first now.


	29. Speculation

Nighttime falls and he eagerly awaits her but she doesn't come. Being Fire Lord does afford some privilege and the guards are silent as he dismisses them to make his way in private to her room.

Gossip spreads quickly and he won't have anyone whispering about her even though the rumors have spread of her arrival today. People can speculate but outright disrespect will result in harsh consequences.

Her room is silent as he slips through the door but his eyes find her instantly.

Approaching the bed, he slides in next to her and gathers her close while she sleeps.


	30. Awakening

Dawn's warmth isn't the only thing that rouses her from a deep slumber and she stiffens momentarily until she recognizes her surroundings.

His body is pressed tightly against her back and she relaxes back into his embrace.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." Her sleepy apology is met with a trail of kisses along her cheek and jaw as his hand insistently caresses her pliant body.

"I'm glad you rested." Positioning her, he carefully fills her from behind as her shuddered cry fills the air.

Each hard thrust brings her closer to fulfillment as he awakens a clamoring need inside her.


	31. Sea of Red

Formal functions aren't anything new to him as they make their way around the large room.

There isn't any need to introduce her—everyone is well aware of her part played in ending the war but he feels the need to stay close despite her reputation.

While the hostilities have formally ended, prejudice is still rampant and she's the lone occupant dressed in blue amidst a sea of red.

She's accepted as long as she remains an outsider but her constant presence of late proclaims a silent but unmistakable message.

Disapproval only hardens his resolve as he deliberately moves nearer.


	32. Approval

The days stretch on and she still remains. They haven't spoken of when she's leaving again and they go on as if that day will never happen.

She no longer tries to stay away during the day and it becomes quite commonplace to find them together at any given time or place.

His council is silently outraged—she can see it in their eyes and read it on their faces but they say nothing in his presence.

They aren't as kind when she's caught alone but the only approval she's ever needed has been clearly given by the Fire Lord.


	33. Words Spoken

Their clothes are strewn in a trail toward the bed but despite her urgings, he won't be hurried.

Each touch of his hands and lips conveys the message that he won't be rushed as he worships every inch of her. Tonight is meant to be savored because she's leaving in the morning.

The echo in the cavernous room is filled by her shuddered cries. His best intentions are soon reduced to heated urgency as he swiftly enters her.

As their bodies entwine, they both finally speak aloud the words in their hearts.

This moment is too perfect for nothing less.


	34. Images

She eagerly breaks the seal on the bundle he's sent her, her hand reaching for the accompanying letters as she quickly scans the rest of the items.

He's been sending her little gifts now for weeks and she finds his thoughtfulness touching by each item carefully selected to convey a hidden message to her alone.

It fills her heart with love—and the ache to be with him but her smile turns quickly to a frown as she unrolls the first missive and the script isn't his.

Sliding silently from her fingers after she reads, the words spew unthinkable images.


	35. Distance

Something is wrong and he moves up his departure, leaving Uncle to handle any emergencies.

Her vague letters have finally trickled off to nothing and he can't dismiss the awful feeling in his heart that something bad has happened.

He's written her faithfully—even more so now despite the overwhelming silence on her end and as the ship finally departs, he chafes at the slowness of their journey.

The air's coolness signifies that they're finally getting closer and he spends most of his time at the bow, watching the distance between them disappear as the ship cuts through the ocean.


	36. Poison

The letters continue to come and she now dreads the sighting of an approaching ship or hearing a hawk's cry, knowing what they might carry.

With most of the missives are letters from him as well and as she reads them in the quiet of the night, the incidents are too closely tangled for her to dismiss.

"…_the affair lasted well into the night but I begged out early…"_

"…_we left the affair together, the need to be alone too great. As he took me in his arms, his warm lips…"_

The poisonous words eat holes in her doubting heart.


	37. Moth to Flame

He seeks her out after an uncomfortable day spent when he arrives. Darkness hides her face and she's glad not to meet his eyes.

"What's going on?" His question is direct and she hears the confusion in his voice but all she can do is shake her head.

She wants to confide in him so badly but she's afraid to hear what might escape his lips.

Like a moth to flame though, she's suddenly in his arms. They pretend that everything is alright between them as they love each other fiercely as if they both know it's their last time.


	38. Bittersweet

"Marry me." He feels her response to his whispered words even before she speaks but it still cuts through him nonetheless.

"I can't."

He can't see her face but he hears the pain in her voice that he feels in his heart.

"Tell me why."

"It would never work. We've been living a lie for months—your people would never approve."

She's making paltry excuses but he's too hurt to press her further now.

His arms loosen around her and he presses his lips to hers one last time, the bittersweet taste of their tears his last memory of her.


	39. Pain

When morning comes, he's gone and her heart breaks once more at the thought of not ever seeing him again.

She keeps to her room for a week before her grandmother forces her out of bed to rejoin the family for a meal.

No one asks questions and while it makes her feel better, it's only for a moment that the feeling lasts.

Everything she sees reminds her sharply of him and she's soon running back to her room as fresh tears pour down her face. Crawling under the thick furs, she knows nothing will ever take the pain away.


	40. Unapproachable

The black mood that descends upon him makes him unapproachable to everyone but Uncle finds him one evening by the pond.

He's unwittingly drawn to this place because it reminds him of her but there's no solace in the garden any longer.

"Nephew."

Viewing the intrusion with silent irritation, he's reluctant to listen to any of Uncle's words of wisdom right now.

"Would you care to play a game of pai sho?"

This man who's more father than uncle has always stood by him even when he didn't deserve it and he finds himself nodding despite the desire for solitude.


End file.
